Vincent Valentime
'' VINCENT ''VALENTIME Race : Espada Birthday :December 12•Age : 643 Gender :Male •Height : (formerly) 250 cm •Weight :84 kg (250 lbs.) •Blood Type : A - Rare •Professional Status :Married •Home town :Utopiya(EIDEN) First Appearance : {DW} ep # 178 {Deep} ep# 54 Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• Demon Lord • Master of Art and War • Demon of Espada • Black Reaper • Caberous of Darkness Natures Identity Vincent Valentime is the great Demon Lord Of the world, king of Espada '''race born from the union between the Ultimate Divine Core -Vinus Warlord of ''Vane Valentime'' ,and the goddess of Espada Etro, and younger brother of ''Voldo Valentime''. He ruled the Over the ''Great Wild Land Eiden'' That is now known as the '''Utopiya , the capital city of Coveninet Central City in his era. He was an ultimate, transcendent being so divine as to be two thirds god and one third Espada, and no others in the world could match him Until he Face an mature man name Kenchin Heromi. He is a King possessing high divinity who believed he was invincible. His Story is not merely a legend, Has gave many Movies, Games, And books a great tail that was based from his. He is the King of Warriors who possessed all things in the world from conquring half of the world its self, whose tale is recorded in mankind's oldest epic poem, the Epic Valentime Heartless Act Series which portrays Vincent as a hero, destined to be king and achieve great feats, who is driven to meet his destiny, facing the worlds greatest challenges . Personality Vincent greatly differs from most of the sovereigns and leaders in the history of humanity. He placed himself before his nation and the people, and he had neither the curiosity nor desire to conquer, possibly because he had too much in the beginning. He takes the time to enjoy himself, mastering every treasure and every pleasure. With conviction to treat good and evil equally, he has no need for other ideologies and ways of life when the absolute basis is "himself." His actions and way of life left him alone, so Alexandra compared rectifying his attitude to rectifying his solitude. He follows a simple style of ruling, acquiring worthy treasures and guarding them. He exterminates those that stand in the way of his enjoyment without exception. All living beings are “something that is about to die” or “something that will one day die.” If he decides that there is a “being that should die this moment”, he will simply execute the sentence no matter if they should be a sage or a god. If it is an astute judgment synonymous to universal truth, or even a misrule during a drunken stupor, anything carried out by him, the absolute king, becomes the indisputable sentence of the king. Kikugon The kikugon (the eye that reflects the heart) Vincent's kikugon is a Red like color . The kikugon's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism". The first of the Kikugon's powers is being able to see mana flow. The Kikugon itself gives colour to Mana, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's mana flow would be irregular. The Kikugon's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of Mana, This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil Saito's red eye movements. In the show, the Kikugon is also able to see through thick fog and other vision-impairing screens. As the Kikugon matures, gaining more of a glow, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement.However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react. History Vincent was born into the Espada Kingdom as the only son of the Great Vane Valentime and Etro Lumeress, and was praised by all as the best of his generation and a genius above all others. Even by the standards of the battle-adept Espada Kingdom, Vincent's prowess far outshone their own. However, few could understand him. When he was only four, Vincent had already witnessed countless lives lost due to the 3 Great World War created by his father, which emotionally traumatised him and consequently turned him into a pacifist. Vincent spent much of his time researching the history of the Espada race from the writings their ancestor God Kyferra left behind. Because no other child his age cared about the God ancestor of the Kingdom, Vincent grew up isolated from his peers to the point he didn't even care about being liked or even making friends. His isolation seemed to extend to even his own family as he rarely had dinner with them and his own father Vane, couldn't figure him out. Eventually, at age 13, he was promoted as Vanes Great Genaral of his army. When the Vane began planning to Kill his son because of the Talents and growth he perform on becoming an true oppenent for Vane to face to increase his own Visual prowless, Vincent lived his life understanding his race and his fathers nature preparing one day that he will have to kill him to advance his own Visual prowless. . Knowing Killing his father and recreating a true pure blooded espada Army that can conqure much more then what his father has already taken that would only trigger the beginning of another world war, Vincent spend much of his life training till he have honed his espada powers till its peek knowing he will need everything he has to defeat someone the people who named The Divine God. Vincent's brother, Voldo Valentime, opposed against his father as well, but after having his right eye stolen by Vane for its powerful Kikugon ability, Voldo realised that it was beyond his power to stop his father and become king of the Espadas and Vane's impending doom. Meeting Vincent in secret on a cliff overlooking the Naka River, he begain battle against vincent stateting that this is the first task for them to complete on who will defeat vane and become King. Voldo Stated that it is in there blood to gain power by all means, and that the victor of the fight will gain even more power for their own kikugon. the battle begain when Voldo said " Kiyofu Shihano " Espada languge that whas input in a text ansestrial book by Kyferra himself where voldo said it means " Power is Everything ". After There match Vincent was the one who won as his brother was impaled in the chest as he fell off the cliff. ( where later in the Dw Series Voldo Servived) Beliving that he Killed his older brother ultimately awakened Vincent's Kikugon ability to a state that where he can now face his father. which he soon learn how to use after reading more of the secret stone monument. The next day, Vincent was aggressively questioned by three members of the military police at his home about his absence during the previous night Army meeting. Reporting that they had found a suicide note from Voldo, the only other person who had missed the meeting, they made little effort to hide their suspicions that Vincent was somehow responsible for his death. Fully aware that he was their prime suspect, Vincent challenged them to stop beating about the bush and accuse him openly. As they confirmed that he was a suspect and warned Vincent not to betray his fathers Will, Vincent lost his composure and soundly thrashed them with his new abiltys. Vincent then attempted to dissuade the kingdom and by challenging his father. by that being the onlything that is important to him. what's important. However, But just before he could make it to his fathers Palace where he sought to kill him and take his thrown he found his father Dead dued to a poisioness fang that was inbedded in his side from Akuma during his battle that happen months back Vane never took the time to try to heal himself dued to the close battle he had with Dracula, As the escalating turmoil between the Valentime family and the Espada Kingdom continued, the Gardiens ultimately decided to reason with the Espada in order to dissuade them from their actions. However, the prospects for a bloodless end to hostilities between the two parties at that point were slim to none. With Vincent Wishes to Created his Perfect Army but not with All espadas dued to the kingdoms betrayal assumption of Vincent Killing his brother and taking his father throne, he made an army of some Espadas and many of the worlds strongests Knights with an Espada named Keyoger Landcrush being his Genral. With his goal set and the other 2 Powerful worlord armies fallen dued to Vanes attacks nothing stood in Vincents way for world Domination. •